<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>two decades and a night by Anthissa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603159">two decades and a night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthissa/pseuds/Anthissa'>Anthissa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dimilix Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dimilix Week (Fire Emblem), Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Canon, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthissa/pseuds/Anthissa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sunsets Dimitri and Felix share across the years.</p><blockquote>
  <p>Written for Dimilix Week - Day 1<br/>Chosen Prompt: <b> Sunsets </b></p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dimilix Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Dimilix Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>two decades and a night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Imperial Year 1171, Blue Sea Moon </b>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘I would not wish any companion in the world but you,”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was the end of a long day in the middle of summer, although summer in the north of Faerghus can’t really be called ‘summer’. It was mostly just a warmer winter. The snow still blankets the grounds, and many lakes and rivers are icy although not completely frozen. Most nights, the skies would be clouded over so ‘stargazing’ would not be a typical thing in Northern Faerghus. However, on the nights with no clouds, the people of Faerghus would instead be gifted with beautiful sunsets and aurorae. </p><p> </p><p>The first sunset Dimitri and Felix share it was on such a night. They are both eight years old and are already eager to spend the rest of their lives together. They do not yet know the way a sunset works, but it was still beautiful to them all the same. The usually strong grey and blue skies of Faerghus are instead a delicate array of pinks and reds, a stark contrast to the harsh surroundings of the kingdom and the deadly blizzards that would howl through the mountains on the daily. The two of them had snuck off from their evening meal and instead choose to hideaway in Dimitri’s room, snickering at the occasional sound of footsteps that would be heard in the hallway.</p><p>“Dima! Dima! Come look!” Felix excitedly chattered from Dimitri’s window, pointing outside, although he was not really pointing at anything.</p><p>Dimitri got up from the floor, his legs feeling like jelly as he had practically jumped up to see what Felix was pointing at.  </p><p>"Look, Dima! At the sky! Isn't it pretty?" Felix bounced on the spot, as he then hoisted himself onto the windowsill to get a better view.</p><p>Dimitri gazed in awe at the delicate patterns formed in the sky, woven within the clouds. </p><p>“Wow,” Dimitri commented, “I have never seen the sky look like this before!” </p><p>It was true, to see the skies of Faerghus, particularly to the north, not plagued with angry black clouds was a rare occurrence. To be able to see an unblemished sky, with instead of dreary greys and blacks there were instead gentle pinks and reds.</p><p>Felix had grinned eagerly at Dimitri, “Glenn says this is a sunset. Apparently, the goddess created them so that we know when we should be going to bed, or something. At least that is what Glenn tells me! He is so smart, he knows everything.” </p><p>Dimitri had nodded, Glenn was very intelligent and liked telling Dimitri and Felix everything that he learned from his own studies. Although it meant little to two young boys who would prefer to fight with wooden swords than to sit and read books. </p><p>“It’s very pretty” Dimitri spoke, smiling at Felix. “Something like this must be a gift from the goddess, huh Lix?” </p><p>“Yeah, I suppose it is,” Felix had replied, not taking his eyes off of the sky. His eyes shining just as much as the fading sun, as it dipped behind the clouds and the mountains.</p><p>“I’m so happy I get to see this with you, Lix.” Dimitri had spoken truthfully his face still beaming with a bright warm smile. </p><p>“Yeah, Dima. Me too!” Felix responded excitedly. </p><p>Dimitri beamed at Felix, “I hope we get to see every sunset like this together Lix!” </p><p>Felix chuckled at that, “I don’t think we could share every sunset together. But every time I visit you or you visit me, let’s promise to watch a sunset together, yeah?” </p><p>Dimitri nodded eagerly. “Y-yeah! I would love to, Felix!” </p><p> "It's a promise then!"</p><p>"A promise?"</p><p>"Yeah! Let's promise to share every sunset that we can together!"</p><p>Dimitri smiled at Felix, taking Felix’s hand is his own. Careful not to hurt him. “I promise Felix, every time we get the chance to, I want to watch the sunset with you.” </p><p>Felix chuckled, “C’mon Dima. Let’s go out and spar for a bit before we lose all the sunlight!” He did not even wait for an answer from Dimitri before Felix took off running towards the training hall. </p><p>“Ah! Felix wait! For me!” Dimitri laughed, as he had followed after Felix. </p><p>The scolding that the two of them got that next day for ‘staying out past late’ was worth it. Nevertheless, the next night they both held true to their promise and had watched the next sunset together. </p><p>
  <em> It was such a simple promise that they made, yet as they both grew older and apart they still held on to it. No matter how bygone it was. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Imperial Year 1176, Lone Moon</b>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Some things are precious / Because they don’t last long’  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Dima!” Felix’s voice rang through the halls, laced with panic and desperation. </p><p>Dimitri had stopped in his tracks, turning around just in time as Felix had barreled into his chest, knocking both of them over. Felix was sobbing deeply into Dimitri’s chest. It was loud and ugly, but Dimitri’s heart ached at the sight all the same. </p><p>“What's wrong? Lix?” Dimitri had asked cautiously, gently patting Felix’s head as he just continued to cry. </p><p>“D-Dima! Don’t go! I don’t want you to go…” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Go? Go where? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>What Felix was crying over had finally clicked in Dimitri’s mind. “H-Hey! I won’t be gone for long, Lix! I’ll be back before you know it,” Dimitri offered in comfort.</p><p>“But! But, I wanna go with you!” Felix continued to cry, his grasp on Dimitri’s clothes tightening. </p><p>Dimitri sighed, unsure of how to comfort Felix further as his dearest friend just continued to cry and sob into Dimitri’s chest. </p><p>“You can’t come with us, Lix” Dimitri spoke, his eyes downcast. </p><p>“Why not, Dima? I do everything else with you…”</p><p>Dimitri frowned, he struggled to find the right words to comfort Felix with. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to convince his father to let Felix travel to Duscur with them.</p><p>“I won’t be gone for long, Lix, I promise I’ll be back before you know it!” </p><p>Felix sniffled, “r-really, Dima?” </p><p>Dimitri nodded, “Of course I will! Then I and Glenn will tell you all about we did, ok?” </p><p>Felix only cried more, it seemed like nothing Dimitri was saying was comforting Felix. </p><p>“Oh, Lixie! There you are.” A voice from behind the two of them spoke. </p><p>“G-Glenn! Don’t go, I don’t want you and Dima to go…” Felix continued to sob. </p><p>Glenn sighed, “C’mon, Lixie. You can’t keep acting like this you’re not a child anymore.”</p><p>Felix sniffled once, twice. Then slowly lifted his head from its spot on Dimitri’s chest and shakily rose to his feet, retreating behind Glenn’s legs. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Glenn…” Felix apologised, now trying to hold back his tears. </p><p>Glenn shook his head, before gently rubbing his younger brother’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it Lixie, you don’t have to be upset. Dimitri and I won’t be gone for long.”</p><p>“Do you promise?” Felix timidly asked.</p><p>Glenn nodded, pulling Felix in for a hug. “Of course, Lixie. I promise. We’ll be back before you know it!” </p><p> Felix smiled, but his voice still wavered. “Ok…”</p><p>“Besides,” Dimitri spoke up, finally getting up off of the floor, “We don’t have to leave until tomorrow afternoon- we can spend the rest of the night together!” </p><p>“Oh, ok then!” Felix spoke, stepping closer to Dimitri. </p><p>“We can watch a sunset together, remember like we agreed to?” Dimitri beamed, taking Felix’s hand.</p><p>Felix didn’t even have a chance to answer before Dimitri took off running through the halls, dragging Felix along with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sky was cloudy that night, obscuring the sunset somewhat. </p><p>“I’m sorry the sunset isn’t that pretty tonight, Lix.” Dimitri apologised. </p><p>Felix shook his head in response, his eyes never leaving the sky. “It’s not your fault, Dima. Don’t worry.” </p><p>“Still, I wanted it to be a nice one before I leave tomorrow.”</p><p>Felix’s lip seemed to quiver, as he was reminded that his brother and Dimitri would be leaving for a temporary diplomatic trip. “Y-yeah … I know.” he seemed to do a slightly better job at masking his emotions this time. “But … we’ll always have more sunsets that we can watch when you get back. Right?” </p><p>Dimitri nodded, although he did not smile. “Yeah, I guess so … as soon as I get back, we can watch the next sunset and then the next! Like we promised!” </p><p>Felix grinned at Dimitri, “Yeah, as we promised!” </p><p><em> Neither of them could have anticipated the tragedy that would befall them. A childhood promise was broken in an instant as the fields of Duscur burnt. </em> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Imperial Year 1180, Ethereal Moon</b>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘My tongue will tell the anger of my heart / Or else my heart concealing it will break’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p> “Did you know that if two people meet in the goddess tower and make a promise. That it will come true?” </p><p> </p><p>What a foolish, sentimental statement. Promises are hollow, wishful thinking only leads to pain for both parties. Felix relied on promises too much as a child, and look at what happened. </p><p>Why was he here then?</p><p>The ball was too loud for him, too bright. Staying in such a hall for too long was causing him to feel nauseous and he needed to get some fresh air. Somewhere quiet, calm and- </p><p>“Felix? What are you doing here?” </p><p>Of course. Of course, the boar would be here. </p><p>“Go away, boar.” Felix spat. </p><p>“Oh come on Felix. Is the ball tiring you out? You were never a big fan of such affairs…” </p><p>“Shut up. Don’t act as if you know me at all.” </p><p>Silence. Good</p><p>Dimitri turned from Felix and walked towards one of the windows. Being in central Fodlan, the skies were clear and the sun shone brightly for hours. </p><p>“Look, Felix,” Dimitri spoke from the window. </p><p>Felix didn’t lookup. He didn’t even give Dimitri the attention that he was seeking. </p><p>“It's such a lovely sunset Felix. Do you remember the promise we made?”  </p><p>
  <em>Of course, I remember. I still hold on to it. I want to watch the sunset with you, but you aren’t the same boy I made the promise with. </em>
</p><p>“No. I don’t. Go find someone else for your pathetic promise.” Felix spat. </p><p>Felix heard Dimitri exhale a deep, shaky breath as he just continued to watch the sky. “I remember, Felix.”</p><p>
  <em>You’re just a savage beast wearing human skin, you aren’t the Dimitri I know.</em>
</p><p>“I remember how enamoured you were with the sky, Felix, and you very eagerly wanted me to see it too.”</p><p>
  <em>Shut up. You’re not him. You’re not him. </em>
</p><p>“You were so delighted at that moment. As was I…” Dimitri’s voice, although warm with nostalgia also had a sense of longing. As if he also missed the simpler days when they were children and the only thing they had to worry about was being scolded by their parents or Glenn. </p><p><em>Stop pretending you’re him.</em> </p><p>“Come on, Felix. We don’t have to remain here, we can go spar if you so wish.” Dimitri offered, moving closer to Felix."I just want to spend some time with you..."</p><p>
  <em>Please.</em>
</p><p>Felix didn’t answer, he just continued to stare at the wall in front of him. His eyes were glassy and vision hazy. </p><p>“Felix? Are you alright?” Dimitri had asked, “Are you feeling well?” </p><p>
  <em>Stop it. </em>
</p><p>Felix scoffed, “of course I’m alright. I just have a headache, and your pathetic whining is doing nothing to help it.” His voice was defensive, full of venom. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Felix…”</p><p>“Stop apologising, it’s annoying. Go bother somebody else, boar.”</p><p>“I…” Dimitri’s voice caught in his throat. “Of course, Felix.” </p><p>Felix listened to the slowly fading footsteps as Dimitri walked away, and presumably, went back to the ball. He didn’t know why, but his hands were shaking, and his breathing was heavy. But he was no longer that emotional child who cried over everything. He hasn't cried since his brother died, and he wouldn’t start now.</p><p>Felix looked at the sky, a deep purple greeted him. Dimitri was right, it was a lovely sunset. </p><p>Barely two months later, their entire world was flipped upside down as war was declared while Dimitri revealed his true bestial nature. Felix thought that when it happened, he would gloat, instead, he just felt like crying. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Imperial Year 1183, Ethereal Moon</b>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘The world is against me / It wouldn’t be fair otherwise’’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Two years. It had been two years since the war had engulfed Fodlan. Two years since Dimitri had died. Or at least that was the news from the capital. Executed for treason, murdering his own uncle. </p><p> This time, Felix was not in Faerghus. He was somewhere, Imperial or Alliance territory, it did not matter. All that Felix was aware of one thing alone; Dimitri was here recently. Bodies of imperial soldiers, and burnt-out embers evident of a campfire. There was still the possibility that it wasn’t Dimitri, but Felix still needed some amount of hope to hold on to. </p><p>His face was worn and tired, his brain kept telling him to rest. Yet, his heart still urged him on to stay awake, if he was to lose focus for even a second then he would lose Dimitri again. He can’t, not when they were this close. </p><p>“Felix. Stop. You have to rest.” Ingrid spoke from behind him, as Felix was digging around in the dirt looking for something, <em> anything </em>that proved Dimitri was here. </p><p>“If he was here then we have to find out now before we lose him again.”</p><p>Ingrid grabbed Felix by the shoulder and roughly turned him round so he looked her in the eyes. “Felix,” she stated, sternly. “Please. Rest. Dimitri … he … he wouldn’t want to see you in this state.” </p><p>Felix only scowled at her, before returning his attention back to the dirt. “He <em>was </em>here Ingrid. You saw the bodies. Nobody else could have done that.” </p><p>Two Imperial soldiers. Their skulls crushed, and the weapons broken. There were only two possibilities: a beast, or a man of brute strength. And, judging by the rest of their injuries- deep purple bruises around their throats and their arms. No beast could have left such marks. </p><p>“Felix, please. The sun is setting, we are losing the light. You have to rest.” Ingrid pleading, kneeling down beside him. </p><p>Felix blinked up at the sky. </p><p>Of course. A sunset. </p><p>Felix flinched as he felt Ingrid’s arms wrap around his shoulders, probably to force him away from the upturned dirt and abandoned campfire. </p><p>“We’ll find him, Felix. We <em> have </em> to find him.” Ingrid whispered into his shoulder, a hushed oath. “Just please, rest, if only for an hour.” </p><p>Felix didn’t answer her request, though he did allow her to pull him up from his sitting position. His legs burned and ached, not used to being in the same position for so long. He allowed her to drag him back to the small camp that he, Sylvain and Ingrid had set up during their pursuit for Dimitri. Ingrid didn’t want to tell him, although he already knew, that the fighting back home was beginning to become more demanding. They would have to abandon the trail that the three of them had spent following for the past two months. The war could not wait. </p><p>
  <em> Felix wondered that, wherever he was, Dimitri was watching the sunset too.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dimitri sat alone among the viscera of the mutilated corpses of the imperial soldiers. They had gotten too close, and he did not even react as he felt the crack of their skulls in his hands nor did he flinch at the screams of pain or pleads for mercy. </p><p>Such filthy rats did not deserve to even know the meaning of ‘mercy’. </p><p>He paid little attention to anything outside of fighting anymore, and his eyes would remain downcast, staring at nothing. A beast did not deserve to indulge in any luxuries of hobbies. </p><p>Yet, there was something about dusk that was appealing to him. The warm colours were the one distraction from the stink of death that followed him. Warm reds, and soft pinks. Such a stark contrast to a monster in human skin, and still he found small comfort in it all the same. </p><p>There was a memory, buried deep in the back of his mind. It was dark and cloudy, and the ghosts would silence it. </p><p>
  <em> Like they did with every happy memory.  </em>
</p><p>But still, Dimitri found that he could allow himself some happiness, if even for a moment. Through a sky of pinks and reds and a memory of two boys watching the sunset in a home long forgotten. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Imperial Year 1186, Guardian Moon</b>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Let grief / Convert to anger; blunt, not the heart, enrage it’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Felix initially didn’t want to go to their class reunion. He felt as if there was no reason to. Dimitri would not be there, and Garreg Mach was too close to Imperial territory. They would be putting themselves in danger. A promise or not, it was made in a different time (even though it was scarcely five years ago) and fulfilling it may as well be a death wish. </p><p>Sylvain and Ingrid always had a way of getting through to him, though. And he reluctantly agreed to go with them to the monastery. </p><p>“Only to keep you two fools from getting killed.” Was Felix’s reasoning. “There is nothing else there for me.” </p><p>Although he didn’t want to say that he still had that single sliver of hope that Dimitri could possibly be there. Even with the look Ingrid and Sylvain shared, and the pitying looks and gentle words they shared with him. He refused to give voice to his thoughts.</p><p>Dimitri was dead and had been for the past nine years. Regardless of how much Felix wished otherwise. </p><p>“It is a foolish wish," Felix had told himself every night. "Dimitri and the professor are gone, dead. There is nothing left here. Not for us. Not for anyone."</p><p>In the end, however. Their journey may not have been a completely wasted effort. Their professor had miraculously returned, as had Dimitri, and their class had reunited. Although not exactly in the way that they had planned. What was supposed to be a joyous reunion between graduated students returning to their place of study was instead a solemn event, as they had to prepare for the long days ahead of them. For many weeks, even months of fighting that awaited them. Dimitri, who might as well not even showed up, was not of his own mind. Consumed by grief and vengeance, he was deaf to the living and only listened to the voices of the dead. He stood in the cathedral, surrounded by ruined stone and cracked pillars speaking to himself. Mumbling apology after apology and oath after oath to the voices that plagued him. </p><p>The past five miserable years, every hour, minute, second that Felix had spent vainly searching for Dimitri, appeared to be all for nought. The rumours of his death may not have been true, but Dimitri was just as dead anyway. Instead of looking at his friends, he would just look right through them. </p><p>The destroyed ceiling gave away to a shimmering gold sky, as day gave way into the frigid night. Behind him, and yet miles away, stood Felix. His hand ready on the hilt of his sword wary of any sudden shifting movement. The professor had approached him earlier that day, and Felix had tried his best to mask the concern for Dimitri in his voice, yet he struggled to hold back the waver in his voice as he practically demanded that Byleth help Dimitri. Byleth had only looked at him with pity in her eyes and a frown upon her face. </p><p>He hated the look of pity. He hated the way his heart caught in his throat as he struggled to find the words that he desperately wanted to say.</p><p>He felt entirely useless and pathetic at that moment.</p><p>“No! Glenn! Please, I swear you will have her head. I will give you her head! Father, no, no please, I swear to you this time I will kill her…” Dimitri’s shaking, haunted voice tormented the empty halls of the cathedral. His pleas, heard by none but Felix.</p><p>Felix couldn’t bear to hear the prince’s pathetic whining any longer. Each syllable Dimitri breathed cut deeper into Felix and he was not sure if he could see his once incredibly dear friend in such a state for any longer.</p><p>“Dim- You boar, shut up! The dead don’t care. They can’t acknowledge your loyalty!” Felix spat, as he approached the prince, yet his voice wavered and his hands shook. “Some leader, you are. You’re going to be leading us all to our deaths. Is that what you want?” </p><p>Dimitri had turned to look at them, his eye shaking. “Glenn… Glenn!” </p><p>Felix felt his breathing almost completely stop then, Dimitri’s word stunning him into complete silence. His grip on his sword hilt going completely slack as he tried to process what Dimitri had said. </p><p>“I’m not Glenn. You boar look at me!” Felix had choked out, “look at me!” </p><p>Dimitri shook his head, stepping closer to Felix, his arm outstretched. “Don’t worry, Glenn. I swear you will be avenged soon. I will appease your desires soon. I swear. I promise.” </p><p>Felix felt his throat dry, and his chest tighten. Dimitri had cupped his cheek at that moment, and the touch was far too gentle.</p><p>Dimitri looked at him, with a single glassy blue eye. He was not looking at him. He had not truly looked at one of their classmates since their reunion. He just looked straight through him, and even then Dimitri didn’t see Felix- but his brother. Felix didn’t know whether to cry or laugh. It was such a cruel joke that fate had decided to play on both of them.</p><p>Dimitri withdrew his hand from Felix's cheek and retreated back to the same spot in the cathedral where he always stood. Among the dirt and the rubble listening to nothing but the tormented ghosts of his past. Felix didn’t voice it, but he missed the touch. It was the one fading reminder that Dimitri was still here. That it wasn’t too late. It had never been too late. </p><p>Felix looked up at the sky then, the gold shifting to a warm orange. The two men in the cathedral were bathed within the sun’s gently fading light. Felix wanted nothing more than to be able to share another sunset with Dimitri, yet he would never give voice to those desires. Instead, he chose to return to his previous place within the cathedral to watch over the man that he once loved. That, despite everything, he still loves.</p><p>However, if anyone was to ask him. He wouldn't admit to the reason why he stood watch.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Imperial Year 1186, Harpstring Moon</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"These violent delights have violent ends..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fhirdiad. The kingdom capital, once caught within the vile clutches of Cornelia, now free and eager to welcome her rightful leader. Their army fought hard for this, they deserved this. It was almost too much for Dimitri, the cheers, the praises. Every single part of his being was telling him that he doesn’t deserve this. Nothing he ever does will erase the sins of his past. </p><p>It will never be enough. It will never be enough. </p><p>Which is why he stood alone, in his childhood room, staring blankly out the window. It was a dark sky, purple and blue, as the citizens of Fhirdiad welcomed the night. </p><p>“What are you hiding away in here for?” Felix’s voice cut through the silence and solitude that Dimitri was drowning in. </p><p>“Felix…” Dimitri muttered, looking ahead and yet at nothing at all.</p><p>“Don’t you have subjects to attend to, nobles to communicate with?” Felix spat mockingly. </p><p>“I … I just needed a break. It was … overwhelming for me.” Dimitri confessed. </p><p>Felix scoffed, moving to stand beside Dimitri, “I didn’t know a beast such as yourself could feel such emotions.” </p><p>“Felix…” Dimitri warned, not having the energy to even think about arguing about with Felix. </p><p>Felix huffed and shook his head, before turning to look out of the window to see what Dimitri was looking at. </p><p>“You … still enjoy watching the sunset, huh boar?” Felix asked, his voice seemingly soft. </p><p>Dimitri pondered the question for a moment, not even recognising what he was looking at. “I … I suppose I do. It … calms me, reminds me that there are still good things in this world,” he confessed to Felix. </p><p>“Hm,” Felix grunted, his eyes seemed lost in the swimming patterns of the sky. </p><p>It was quiet, peaceful even. Perhaps Dimitri could begin to believe that perhaps, that this shared moment, could possibly allow the two of them to begin to bridge the rift between both of them. </p><p>“Felix.” Dimitri began, “I must ...apologise.” </p><p>“Apologise for what?” Felix asked, his tone still defensive. </p><p>“For … everything I suppose. Especially for your father Felix, I didn’t want to lose him either.” </p><p>Felix breath hitched slightly, perhaps startled that his own grief was pointed out. “Stop. I don’t want your apology. It … it wasn’t your fault. My old man would be proud of his own death, no matter how much both of us hate it.”</p><p>Dimitri was startled by Felix’s admittance, he wasn’t this open about his feelings since before the tragedy. </p><p>“Felix … I …” Dimitri muttered, struggling to find his own words. </p><p>“Stop. I don’t need your apology.” Felix uttered, his voice subdued. “...you don’t have anything to apologise for.” </p><p>Felix’s confession was so quiet that Dimitri was sure that he had misheard him. </p><p>Felix finally tore his gaze away from the sky and turned to walk out of the room instead. It may have been the light playing tricks on his eyes but Dimitri could have sworn Felix's cheeks were slightly flushed. </p><p>“I’ll be seeing you around.” Felix started to say as he left the room. “Dimitri.”</p><p>Dimitri’s heart jumped in his chest, as he tried to process what Felix had just said. </p><p>
  <em> His name, for the first time in almost seven years. Felix called Dimitri by his name. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> By the time Dimitri had returned to the rest of their army, he was smiling. Felix may have met him with a scowl, but Dimitri still knew that there was still a small possibility of reconciliation.  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Imperial Year 1191, Pegasus Moon </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"To thine own self / be true"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Come here you fool, you’ve been looking over that paperwork all day. You need to rest.” </p><p>Dimitri huffed, delicately placing down his writing quill for what was at least the twentieth time that day. “Felix, I really need to get these done. If you’re going to insist on distracting me please just go… somewhere else.” </p><p>Dimitri had not intended to be rude, but he was tired and had a headache. He had been staring at the same words for hours and he was sure he would be seeing the same pieces of parchment in his dreams tonight. </p><p>Felix scoffed, “This is my room as well, you know.” </p><p>Dimitri rolled his eyes, “Yes, yes I know Felix.” </p><p>“Come over here, you can afford to take a break,” </p><p>Dimitri clicked his tongue as he gave the reports another quick glance over. He hadn’t even <em>begun </em>to pen his own reply- why was Felix being so needy now? </p><p>“Dimitri,” Felix spoke again, his voice a slightly higher tone than before. </p><p>Dimitri groaned, Felix was beginning to really test his patience. Although, he always found it difficult to say no to Felix.</p><p>
  <em> Just a couple minutes wouldn’t hurt. </em>
</p><p>“Fine.” </p><p>Felix grinned as Dimitri moved to join him on the bed, pressing a kiss against his neck placing his arms to either side of Felix pinning him in place.</p><p>“Finally, I’ve been bored shitless watching you work,” Felix smirked up at him, blushing as Dimitri moved to kiss him once more. </p><p>“Yes, yes. I heard your complaints the first seven times Felix.” </p><p>Felix grinned again, his eyes soft as Dimitri continued to kiss him softly, occasionally nuzzling his neck.  He stole a glance towards the one window that had its curtains open and squinted at the fading sunlight filtering through the glass panes.</p><p>“After all these years,” Felix began, regaining Dimitri’s attention, “I didn’t think you would still be nostalgic over a sunset.” </p><p>Dimitri smiled at Felix, “Yes … I suppose I am. I still remember the promise we made that night. Felix.” </p><p>Felix smiled back, although his face and neck were slowly becoming more flushed. “Yeah.” he responded while cupping Dimitri’s cheek, “I do too, Dimitri.” </p><p>Dimitri gaped down at Felix, startled by how uncharacteristically soft his hand felt against his cheek. “I … I am glad, Felix. Truly. I am glad I’m able to share another sunset with you, my beloved.”</p><p>Felix huffed at the pet name, although he did not frown or scowl.”Yes, yes. I am too, love”</p><p>Dimitri laughed gently as he leant in to place another kiss against Felix’s lips. This time earning himself a scowl as Felix gently pushed against his check muttering ‘brute’ and fool although his eyes kept his smile. </p><p>Dimitri knew that this sunset would be a first of many for the two of them, and was eager to keep true to the childhood promise that they made many years ago. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>